


Finding out

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha In Civil War Verse [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Love, Miracles, Natasha Feels, Pregnancy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Finding out

Natasha was feeling sick.  
She could barely stomach her food.  
She vomited it all.  
Dr Cho had been concerned,  
And haf ran some tests.  
She told a Natasha that she was pregnant.  
Nat couldn't believe it.  
Red Room had steralized her.  
This should be impossible.  
Yet the proof was in front of her.  
She was five weeks along.  
So the baby was conceived,  
Two days before this war started.  
She had to tell Clint.  
Nat knew she already loved this baby.  
Half Clint and half her.  
Her miracle.  
She eill protect the baby at all costs.  
She messages Clint to meet her.  
As expected he is excited.  
They both vow to protect their family.  
Now it had a little addition.  
Natasha's angel.


End file.
